Fame
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Its the 2022 Sweet Amoris High 10-years reunion! the class of 2012 is getting together again, and everything is going well. Some people have changed a lot, and some not a single bit. All of them are happy to see each other again. However, When a limousine and half a dozen paparazzi appear who could it be? Who from their humble school days could it be whom was blessed... with fame!


Another night, another gig, another story to tell the kids… Lysander "Vasquez" made his way to the limousine, noting how tacky it seemed, but since it had been paid for by his eccentric sister in law he couldn't refuse.

Checking the mirror in the back of the second row seats he tucked his cravat into place and checked his eye contacts. He was accustomed to, these days, concealing his odd coloured eyes, as he disliked the extra attention that media gave it. He did feel, to an extent, ashamed to be hiding something of his own, but then again he had hidden secrets all his life.

The town ripped past the windows as light rain began to fall on them, making the neon Christmas-light-like city blur and warp under the little droplets of water.

A dull crackle was heard over the speakers, and then his favourite radio station came to life, as he sighed and closed his eyes. He may be indulging a little too much, but there was no going back on it now.

This was the life. It was HIS life.

**64 Cane Street, Sweet Amoris City**

**California, USA, 3110**

**Sweet Amoris High School**

2022, a year of new discoveries, as well as recollections of precious memories… the class of 2012 gathered around, in little flocks of old acquaintances and good friends, a few old faces long since forgotten, and a few new ones ready to make their debut.

Nathaniel, still prim and clean cut as he was ten years ago, stood by his wife Lauren who smugly smiled at an old flame of his, Melody, who's screaming toddler was kicking his father for more appetizer samples.

"I know you," She began, the other female skittish and clearly wanting to just leave. Everything was fine until her son decided to showcase his vocals…

Nathaniel, oblivious as ever, stepped in "Ah, Lauren this is Melody, we were on the student council together. Melody, this is my wife. We met three years ago in L.A. while I was on my vacation." He smiled and put an arm around her.

In the other corner of the Gymnasium, a silent wallflower blooms slowly… Violette had almost opted not to come to this function but with some encouragement from her good friend Iris, with whom she still associated frequently, she decided it would be worth a visit.

She was just curious to see where the others had come in their lives and had made a vow to keep close to her chest, as she was unsure if she'd accomplished all that much. However, a young girl became aware of her presence and her face lit up for a moment. Violette, unsure of how to take this gesture smiled at the girl and waved her fingers cutely.

"Mom, look, it's the lady from your photo book! She's over there!" She said, her mother looking down to her daughter and then over to Violette. The face of an untouched-by-age Kim came into the light and her smile flicked on, brightening the room up further.

"Hey there! It's you, I wouldn't have seen you if you stayed hiding over there! We haven't seen you in ages! Come here and gimme a hug little girl!" She said, ushering the shy woman into an embrace.

Inching closer to the punch bowl, one young man was trying to avoid the limelight. He wanted nothing to do with this gathering, as he would rather be at home preparing those 12 computer programs he had been procrastinating on fixing and installing into the computer system where he worked. One in particular he thought was much more important than a dumb gathering his brother had forced him to come to. It was an amended version of his previously successful anti-virus software which had been weaved around by some irritating Trojans in the past six months.

"Ugh… someone at work must hate my guts." He muttered, angrily pouring a drink. He always loved punch at parties… so fruity and refreshing, and smelly (in a nice way).

For the food he would come. Until he could eat away his nerves, he would probably fret the whole night.

Suddenly, just as he was about to jam another cookie into his mouth, a scarred hand yanked it from him and the owner of it smirked devilishly.

'Ack! And who do you think you are just stealing someone's food?" the irritated Armin protested.

"Well, I could say the same about you! I just got here and there's no cookies left almost. The crumbs are all over you instead." He replied, in a good-humoured manner.

Armin looked down and then winced at the amount of food he'd managed to spill on his wool sweater. He flicked it out with his fingers and then studied the man beside him.

"Kenneth, right?" he guessed.

"Nope. Kentin actually! And if you wouldn't mind, my wife would like to use the punch bowl." He suddenly stammered out, nervously, as though he would be devoured any minute.

Curiously Armin turned to the left slightly and then jumped back and out of the way in shock when a heavily pregnant blonde woman directed her burning, searing glare at him, her teal green eyes boiling him like sulphuric acid.

"Ambi, love, can't you just be nice to the guests?" Kentin pleaded quietly.

Amber, his wife, sneered at him and yanked the rest of the cookie from his hand. "It's not my fault! This kid wants to come early, I can feel it! And I don't need bozos like him being glued to the spot. I'm thirsty… pour me a drink will you?"

Ken hushed her, and kissed her, the angered woman suddenly easing and melting into the kiss.

"Huh… better he be melting her, than she melt me... with that glare…" armin muttered.

The life of the occasion, laughing heartily with a lovely young lady, his partner in tow, Alexy vividly chattered away about the trip to Germany he'd had, and why he would never go again.

"It probably would have been different if I'd spent my money more wisely, but the place was just so amazing I couldn't stop myself! Jase, and I want to try somewhere lower key this time, which is funny because we thought Germany WAS low key in comparison to Italy, and France, but it was really a money gobbler! We're going somewhere in asia next time, but it'll be a few good years before we get over it, huh Jase?"

Jason grinned and shrugged, "We'll go somewhere they don't seel designer brands at the price of a Wal*Mart store, that's for sure! My wallet praises me for deciding NO on France!"

They all laughed and continued their roam around the Gym

Ne lone person standing by the door, tapping his foot angrily and flicking his hair was less than impressed. He grunted and stared at the rainy night, hoping whoever it was that was keeping him up would have a VERY good reason for such tardiness.

"I TOLD him, I'm not coming to this thing alone, since it was HIS idea, so he'd better not make me wait any more." He sighed.

"Hey, Castiel? Is that you?" someone's annoyingly cheery voice filled the air. He glared to the left and then suddenly halted, standing up straight and checking his hair again.

The purple clad goddess slowly catwalked her way otwards him, her swishy peacock printed skirt flowing with the gentle pitter-patter sound of plastic beads tapping against each other at the hem, her low neckline-bodice laced with silver embroidery, and metal links keeping her voluptuous bust from popping out. The dress was backless no doubt, and her ancient Greek style sandals strapped high up to her knees, leaving Castiel to try and force his eyes away from the delicate, dangerous creature that was Rosalya Miranda Vasquez.

"R-ro-sa-ly-a" He stuttered like a robot, monotone and all, his eyes darting back and forth nervously searching for her distant and proper husband. Though he was perfectly trustworthy THESE days with a siren such as this, he felt that her husband may not believe so and hence he preferred to be around this woman when she wasn't alone to avoid any speculation.

Not only that but…

"Rosalya, what the hell are you thinking wearing something like that? THAT!? You're a camera magnet! And where's your husband? Do you WANT the paparazzi to accuse us of an 'affair' again?" He hissed at her, his arousal wearing away as he reminded himself she wasn't available to him.

Rosalya rolled her eyes and widely shrugged, her arms outstretched, her hands facing the ceiling. "I can't help it! The dress was calling to me! And it's brand new, Castiel, Why can't I just enjoy myself?" She cooed, snuggling up into his side, kissing him on the cheek.

He pushed her away frantically, his head whipping around…

"Stop it at once!" A foreign voice silently boomed. Leigh made his presence known, a protective arm reeling in his wife, an icy stare going in the direction of Castiel.

"How can you let her act like that? Don't you know how to refuse a woman's advances? You know what my Rosa is like! Shame on you!" He lectured the guitarist, his eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, his lips curled up in a scowl/sneer.

Rosalya and Castiel exchanged looks of exhaustion, mentally and both rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, a huge murmur began to sprout up. Guests from outside, and now inside where beginning to raise in volume, and the three looked up and around to figure out what the commotion was all about.

"Oh, Lys-baby's going to make it after all! He even took the limo!" Rosalya chirped, bouncing with excitement.

Leigh and Castiel now exchanged the exhausted expressions and both cried in unison, "THE LIMO!?"

Five or six camera men and women shuffled around and through the gates of the humble high school, silvery-white lights flashing and clicks and voices frantically filling the air.

Out of the limousine, a reluctant and not-surprised Lysander stepped out.

He looked around at all the faces, most of which were his school mates, and some were complete strangers… then again, with HIS memory, everyone here looked like a stranger.

The flashing and shouting became evident to him suddenly, and then cocking an eyebrow and touching his chin, his other arm wrapped around his chest nervously, he muttered, "I think I forgot to delete that post stating what I was doing tonight…"

The three accompanying him, all groaned and dragged him to the safety of the school where the paparazzi weren't permitted to enter.

"Oh, bother, not again!" he cursed quietly.

The rest of the party guests rushed inside, and after an half an hour of chaos, it finally died down, as all the guests hushed to finally hear what on earth was going on:

"Well," Castiel began, "for some of you who like good music, you already know who we are. The band! Hahaha! Just kidding…" He earned a few laughs from those who knew what he meant.

"Actually, we really are the band, but that's not the point…anyway, we apologise for the commotion, this was meant to be a private meeting for us, but Lysander has an issue with making his facebook posts private." He continued.

"Castiel, you're making me sound bad, let's just skip the intro and start playing shall we?" Lys interjected, blushing a little….

"As you may know" he started, as a few staff pulled out some extra equipment to add to the already set up stage, "A number of years ago, to put it bluntly, I got a record deal, and now instead of everything else a rich and highly popular rock musician WOULD be doing on a Thursday night," He paused as a good few sudden realisations echoed through the room in the form of screams and cheers,

"Hehe… I've decided to take some time out to see you all again. I couldn't… WE couldn't have done any of this if we hadn't come here… to this school, with all of you." He finished'

Castiel rolled his eyes, and readied his guitar, their temp drummer sitting down at his post, and Lysander adjusting the microphone. A few strums from Castiel, and the band fired up into life, the crowd cheering lie mad.

Lysander smiled at them all… after this performance, he'd be open to questions for his old friends to ask and was planning on getting a move on his autobiography and the autobiography of the band when the night was done.

This would be, in fact, the performance to celebrate the news of its planned publishing date in just a few weeks' time.

How time had flown

~~~ To be continued~~~ ((Maybe))

**A/N Hey guys! this was a discarded fanfiction idea of mine, that only had an intro. I began writing it as a joke, but then it became more, but slowly my enthusiasm for it died away and left me with only this prologue completed.**

**I hope you like this! And I will be posting little ficlets related to this IF I GET THE TIME**

**Until then, I am profusely trying to work on Continuing On and Let Me Be Me.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
